¿Verdad o Castigo?
by BlackHime13
Summary: Naruto está aburrido en casa de su novio y decide salir a comer pero en la entrada de su casa aparecen sus amigos para acompañarle. ¿Cómo acabará esto? / SasuNaru - ItaDei - SaiGaa - ShiBa - NejiLee


Sábado. 20:00 p.m Residencia Uchiha.

Se encontraba un rubio de tez morena y ojos azules tumbado en el sofá mirando la televisión.

Llevaba un pantalón hasta las rodillas naranja y atado bien a la cintura, como no llevaba nada en la parte de arriba se podía contemplar perfectamente un tatuaje en forma de espiral que tenía en el abdomen. El chico no dejaba de cambiar de canal constantemente aburrido. Estaba solo ya que su pareja, desde hacía casi cinco años, estaba de misión a la cual se había ido hace un par de días. Estaba muy aburrido y pensó en salir a cenar algo ya que en casa de su teme no había casi nada que le gustara.

Sin más se quitó su pijama y se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y ajustado junto con una camiseta naranja con el dibujo de un zorro. Cualquiera que lo viera se daría cuenta de lo sexy que era el chico pero ya todos en la aldea sabían que ese rubio sexy y violable ya tenía dueño aunque este no se encontrara presente en ese momento.

Ya estaba en la puerta pero al abrir se encontró con sus amigos que estaban a punto de llamar.

-Justo a tiempo Naruto.-dijo un moreno con dos triángulos, uno en cada mejilla, de nombre Inuzuka Kiba.

-Buenas noches Naruto.- saludó un pelinegro animadamente mientras sonreía con alegría, de nombre Rock Lee.

-¿Qué tal Naru-chan?- preguntó otro rubio pero con el cabello largo y amarrado en una cola de caballo y también de ojos azules, de nombre Deidara.

-Hola Naruto.- finalizó un pelirrojo de tez pálida y ojos aguamarina, de nombre Sabaku no Gaara.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó contento el rubio pelicorto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras les dejaba pasar a la casa.

-Bueno… pues como bien sabrás los chicos se fueron de misión…- comenzó a hablar kiba.

-Y pues como nos aburríamos en casa…- siguió Deidara.

-Pensamos en hacerte una visita.- finalizó Lee.

-También por qué la casa del Uchiha es la más grande.- comentó Gaara sinceramente.

-Jejejeje, ya veo dattebayo.- dijo Naruto con algo de gracia.

-No te preocupes trajimos para cenar y algo de beber.- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un bol de Ramen.

-¡RAMEN!- gritó feliz el rubio mientras se abalanzaba sobre lo que traía su amigo.

Los otros cuatro se miraron cómplices. Sabían que si traían eso el rubio no se negaría a dejarles quedar. Qué previsible podía llegar a ser el rubio menor.

Sin más se encaminaron hacia el salón donde se sentaron alrededor de la mesa en medio de la sala y sacaban todas las bebidas de las bolsas, las colocaban en la mesa y repartían los vasos para todos mientras el rubio se preparaba su tan preciado ramen.

-Bien… ¿y por qué habéis venido?- preguntó el rubio nuevamente.

-Ya te dijimos…. Es porque estábamos aburridos.-dijo Kiba.

-Yo es que echaba un poco de menos a Neji.- se sinceró Lee con un pequeño sonrojo.

-La verdad es que yo también echo de menos a Itachi.- le apoyó Dei.

-Si… os entiendo. Aunque Sasuke sea un teme ya me acostumbré a tenerle cerca.- comentó Naru con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un trago de la bebida que le había servido Kiba.

-Pues yo no tanto.- dijo Gaara.

-¿No echas de menos a Sai?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Pues la verdad es que no mucho…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ahora Naru.

-Des de que Sai se fue a la misión he podido dormir tranquilamente sin que se me tiraran encima.- dijo sinceramente.- Es tan pervertido, ese idiota, que incluso aunque lo acabemos de hacer quiere seguir y al final no me deja dormir en toda la noche. ¿Cómo demonios puede ser tan insaciable?- se quejó este mientras se bebía de un trago el contenido de la copa.

-Yo pienso lo mismo… Itachi es tan pervertido que os juro que hay veces que realmente desearía no haber empezado a salir con él..- comentó Dei.

-Shino también es muy pervertido pero se sabe controlar.- dijo Kiba con un ligero sonrojo.

-¿En serio? Es verdad que es tranquilo pero yo no lo veo de esa manera.- comentó Lee sin creérselo.

-No miento.-se quejó Kiba.- Será tranquilo normalmente pero cuando se trata de sexo es como si nunca se le acabaran las pilas.- dijo con algo de molestia.

-Yo estoy con Kiba. Aunque Shino sea tranquilo por fuera no significa que en la intimidad sea igual. Si no mirad a Sasuke. Él siempre ha sido frío con todo el mundo y más de una persona decía que era un frígido por rechazar a tantas chicas… pero os juro que de frígido no tiene nada. La de veces que no me he podido mover de la cama por su culpa.- dijo Naru con pesar mientras le recorría un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al recordar lo activo de su novio en la cama. Se bebió lo que quedaba de su copa de un trago y se sirvió más.

-Si, yo pienso como Naru-chan. Los Uchiha son como alienígenas pervertidos. No saben contenerse cuando están calientes.-dijo Deidara con pesar.

-Hmp. Pues yo a veces pienso que Shino necesitas ser más espontáneo. A veces quiero algo más de emoción cuando estamos juntos.-dijo sinceramente Kiba.

-Mmm~...yo también pienso que Neji podría ser algo más detallista. Ya que lo único que hacemos cuando estamos juntos o es entrenar o lo hacemos. Casi nunca tiene un detalle conmigo.-se quejó Lee.

-Eso también va por Sai. Lo más bonito que me ha dicho últimamente a sido, en palabras textuales: " ¿Gaa-chan sabes que con las gotas de agua bajando por tu cuerpo me entran ganas de follarte hasta que no puedas más?"-dijo con molestia Gaara.

-Eso no es nada. La última vez que hablé con el teme lo que me dijo fue: " Cuando vuelva quiero mi casa cómo la dejé o te enterarás". No es muy bonito que sus últimas palabras fueran una amenaza hacia mi persona.-dijo ahora Naru.

-A mí Itachi me dijo que para cuando volviera tenía que tener preparada la comida y la bañera.

-¿Solo eso?- preguntaron todos.

-Si. Que la comida fuese yo y la bañera estuviera llena de chocolate conmigo dentro.-dijo algo molesto.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio después de eso hasta que Lee decidió romperlo.

-Ya sé… ¿por qué no jugamos a algo?- preguntó animado Lee.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntaron los demás mirándole curiosos.

-Ya que tenemos tanta bebida… ¿por qué no jugamos a verdad o castigo?- preguntó sonriéndoles.

-Mmm… suena interesante.- dijo Naru algo divertido.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Gaara.

-Me apunto.- dijo ahora Kiba.

-¿Pues a qué esperamos?- dijo divertido Dei.

Sin más colocaron una de las botellas vacías en el centro de la mesa y Lee la hizo girar.

-Bien… todos sabemos cómo se juega. Al que le toque o responde una pregunta o le damos un castigo.- dijo este. Los demás solo asintieron.

Poco a poco la botella fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta que se paró y señaló a...

-¿Verdad o castigo?- preguntó Lee.

Gaara suspiró y dijo:- Ya qué. Que sea verdad.

-Bien...¿En cuantos lugares los has hecho con Sai?- preguntó muy animado. El otro solo se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada.

-¿Y bien?-preguntaron todos con una mirada inquisidora y con gran curiosidad.

-Pues...-comenzó para luego tomarse de un trago otra vez su bebida y comenzar a hablar.-...En muchos lados. Al muy idiota le da igual donde estemos cuando le dan sus calentones. He perdido la cuenta de todos los sitios donde lo hemos hecho.-completó su relato totalmente sonrojado.

-Jejejeje. Bien te toca.-dijo feliz Lee.

Gaara cogió la botella, después de beberse el contenido de su vaso de un trago, y la hizo girar cuando esta se detuvo fue a parar a Naruto que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Bien Naru...¿verdad o castigo?-preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El rubio se lo pensó un poco ya que sabía qué clase de pregunta le haría pero el castigo... eso sí que no se lo quería imaginar. Así que armándose de valor se bebió de un trago su vodka y respondió.

-Verdad dattebayo.-dijo algo colorado.

-Hmp. ¿Dónde, cuando y cómo fue tu primera vez con Sasuke?-preguntó maliciosamente.

El rubio se atragantó con su copa y le miró muy sonrojado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con la esperanza de haber oído mal.

-Lo que oíste, así que responde.-dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa que le daba mala espina al rubio.

-Vale dattebayo.-bebiéndose lo que le quedaba en el vaso para armarse de valor respondió.- Bueno...la primera vez que lo hicimos fue... en un lago que hay escondido en el bosque. El cuando...pues a las dos semanas de empezar a salir. Y el cómo... pues nos fuimos a entrenar y en medio de la pelea llegamos al lago. Nos paramos para descansar y pues... entre la vista tan linda y pues...Sasuke, acabamos... ya sabes.-finalizó más que ruborizado y volviendo a beber para quitarse esa vergüenza de encima por semejante respuesta.

-Wow.-dijeron todos con un leve sonrojo al escuchar tan detallada respuesta.

-¿Vuestra primera vez fue al aire libre?-preguntó Kiba un poco sorprendido.

-Viniendo del hermano de Itachi... no me sorprende.- dijo ahora Dei.

-Bien, buena respuesta.-dijo ahora Gaara con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

El rubio solo suspiró, tomó la botella y la giró. Esta empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas hasta que se detuvo en frente de...

-Lee, ¿verdad o castigo?- preguntó el rubio menor.

-¡Verdad por supuesto!-gritó un tanto borracho.

-Mmmm~...¿Cuál es la posición más vergonzosa en la que te lo ha hecho Neji?- preguntó y todos miraron al chico de verde con una gran curiosidad.

-Esto...pues...-dijo en un murmuro que nadie oyó.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Gaara.

-Pues...que...aagh que una vez utilizó las vendas de mis manos y me ató a una silla. Ahí se dedicó a hacerme de todo. Cuando por fin me soltó y pensé que ya había acabado me llevó enfrente de la ventana y siguió haciéndomelo durante horas. No sé como aguantó tanto tiempo teniéndome en brazos.-dijo completamente ruborizado mientras se bebía media botella de un trago.

-O.O...-esta era la cara de todos.

-Ya sabemos para qué entrena tanto.-dijo Kiba con un poco de gracia, a lo cual solo se ganó una mirada asesina de Lee por lo cual calló.

Después de un leve momento de silencio todos suspiraron.

-Te entendemos.-dijeron todos a la vez. Todos sabían de estar atados durante horas sin poder resistirse a todas las perversiones que se le ocurrieran a sus semes.

-Bueno...te vuelve a tocar girarla.-dijo Naru.

Lee obedeció y esta vez a quién le toco fue...

-¿Por qué a mi?

-No te quejes Kiba.-dijo Dei.

-Tsk.

-Bien ahora elige. ¿Verdad o castigo?- preguntó el kitsune.

-Castigo.-dijo rápidamente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Venga, no seas cobarde.-se quejó Lee.

-Eso, no seas así.- apoyó Dei.

-No pienso contar sobre mi vida sexual.-respondió este con un leve sonrojo. "No pienso contarles nada sobre lo que le dejo a Shino hacerme." pensó mientras su sonrojo aumentaba.

-Mmm...está bien.-dijo Naru con un bufido de resignación.

\- ¿Qué castigo le ponemos?- preguntó Gaara a sus compañeros.

-Mmm...ya se.-respondió Naru mientras sonreía de forma macabra.

-¿Naru-chan?-preguntó Deidara cuando vio al rubio menor levantarse y salir en dirección a la habitación que compartía con su novio.

En unos minutos volvió pero con algo en sus manos y cuando todos observaron el objeto sonrieron maliciosamente excepto Kiba que puso cara de horror.

-¿Q-qu-qué pla-planeas ha-hacer...c-con e-eso?- preguntó tartamudeando por el nerviosismo sin despegar la vista del objeto que traía su amigo.

-Bueno...Sasuke me obligó a llevarlo como castigo a una apuesta que hicimos hace un tiempo y nunca lo tiró. Así que pensé que sería un buen castigo.-respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿No hablarás en serio verdad?- preguntó mirando a sus amigos esperanzado.

-Yo creo que es una buena idea.-comentó Gaara.

-Yo también.-secundó el rubio mayor.

-Seguro que te queda bien.-comentó en venganza Lee.

Sin tener más remedio que aceptar cogió lo que le daba el rubio y se marchó al baño a cambiarse.

A los cinco minutos volvió al salón cambiado. Y todos los demás no pudieron evitar reírse.

-No os riáis.- se quejó completamente sonrojado.

-Es...es que...jejejeje...no pensaba que te quedaría tan bien.-dijo el rubio menor sin dejar de reír.

-Eso, si es que parece hecho para ti.-dijo ahora Lee que seguía carcajeándose a gusto.

-Mooo~...-se quejó el castaño mientras se sentaba otra vez en su sitio.

La razón por la que se reían era por que el rubio le había hecho ponerse un traje de enfermera que constaba de dos piezas: un top ajustado con unos volantes hasta poco más abajo de sus pezones y una pequeña falda que le llegaba hasta mitad del muslo y en un lado estaba un poco abierta.

Todo el conjunto era de un color rojo con blanco junto con una pequeña muñequera en la mano izquierda, unas medias de rejilla blancas hasta las rodillas y una diadema blanca con la cruz roja.

-¿De dónde sacó esto Sasuke?- preguntó malhumorado ya que sus amigos no dejaban de reír. Ante esa pregunta todos pararon su risa y miraron al rubio.

-La verdad... prefiero no saberlo.-dijo algo colorado.

-¿Hasta cuando tengo que llevar esto puesto?-preguntó abochornado el castaño.

-Hasta que te vuelva a tocar.-dijeron todos los demás.

El castaño solo suspiró cogió su vaso con cerveza y se bebió dos vasos llenos. Luego cogió la bendita botella y la hizo girar.

Esta vez el afortunado fue Deidara a lo cual solo soltó un suspiro y antes de que siquiera le preguntaran dijo:

-Elijo verdad.-con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Bien...¿Cuál es el récord de tiempo que ha durado Itachi en la cama?-preguntó Kiba con gracia en la voz.

-Maldito mocoso...-murmuró el rubio mientras se sonrojaba a más no poder.- ¿Por asalto o en conjunto?-preguntó para asegurarse. Los demás se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Por los dos.-dijeron todos a la vez.

-Mierda.-se quejó en un susurro el rubio.-Bueno pues...por asalto no se exactamente cuanto tiempo dura. Pero en el conjunto pues... su récord creo que fue... unas 8 horas.-dijo con algo de vergüenza.

-¡¿OCHO HORAS?!- gritaron todos el rubio solo asintió.

-¿Pero seguidas?- preguntó anonadado el pelinegro.

-Bueno... con algún descanso de algunos minutos pero casi, la verdad.-dijo sinceramente.

-Increíble.-dijo Kiba.

-Seguro que Sasuke también dura mucho en la cama.-comentó Gaara mirando al kitsune.

Este se atragantó con su bebida y miró a su pelirrojo amigo, aunque ese comentario hizo que todos le observaran.

-Bueno...pues...es que...más de nueve horas.-susurró esperando que no le oyeran pero eso no fue así y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Si con lo contado por Deidara le pareció increíble lo dicho por Naruto si les dejó en shock.

-Lo siento por ti Naru.-dijo Gaara apiadándose del rubio menor por lo que tendría que haber sufrido.

-Te compadezco Naruto.-dijo Kiba solidáriamente.

-Auch.-dijo simplemente Lee.

Por su parte Deidara se le lanzó encima y le abrazó casi asfixiándolo.

-Cuanto te entiendo Naru-chan. Y yo que pensé que no habría nadie más pervertido que Itachi.-dijo este sin soltarle.

-En realidad...el muy cabrón utilizó un jutsu secreto que descubrió por casualidad cuando estaba con Orochimaru... yo no sabía qué hacía cuando lo vi y le pedí que me lo enseñara...cuanto me arrepiento de ello.-dijo el menor cuando Dei ya lo había soltado.

Hubo un rato de silencio hasta que Lee decidió romperlo, otra vez.

-Mejor sigamos con el juego.-dijo feliz. Todos asintieron y ahora fue el turno del rubio mayor de girar la dichosa botellita.

Finalmente esta paró señalando por segunda vez a Naruto.

-Bien Naru-chan. ¿qué eliges?-preguntó bastante borracho ya Deidara.

-Mmm~...venga castigo.-dijo con las mejillas coloradas por el alcohol ingerido.

-Hmp. Pues...¿que te parece hacer algo extremo?-preguntó maliciosamente Gaara.

-¿Como qué?- preguntaron todos curiosamente.

-Jejejeje...te vas a hacer un tatuaje.-comentó divertido el pelirrojo.

-¿Quéeeeee?-preguntó este sorprendido.

-Lo que oíste. Puedes tatuarte lo que quieras y donde quieras pero tienes que hacerlo ahora. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?-preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Suena divertido.-dijo Lee medio borracho.

-Me gustaría ver la cara de Sasuke cuando lo vea.-comentó Kiba, aunque una cosa es decirlo y otra hacerlo.

-Pues vamos. Aunque es mejor si dejamos que Kiba se cambie.-dijo ahora Deidara con algo de gracia en la voz.

Esperaron hasta que el castaño se cambió y los cinco salieron muy borrachos de la casa en dirección al salón de tatuajes, a pesar de algunas quejas del kitsune pero que no le hicieron caso alguno. Hasta que finalmente llegaron y el rubio dijo lo que se iba a hacer y dónde.

Lo que resta de noche la pasaron bebiendo otra vez en la casa del Uchiha menor hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos en el salón a causa de su gran borrachera.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Era de mañana y todos los semes volvían de su misión ansiosos de ver a sus parejas después de cuatro días de no verlos.

Estaban en la entrada de la aldea.

-Bien, yo me voy a ver a Lee.-dijo Neji.

-Yo a Gaa-chan.-comentó Sai con su típica sonrisa falsa.

-Bueno chicos antes de que os vayáis os diré que todos están en casa de Sasuke.-dijo Kakashi apareciendo de la nada.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?-preguntó Shino.

-Por que anoche los vi por la calle y les pregunté a dónde iban.-dijo con simpleza el peliplateado.

-¿Y qué hacen todos en mi casa?- preguntó molesto el azabache.

-No me lo quisieron decir.-respondió para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Los jóvenes se miraron y soltando un suspiro se dirigieron hacia la residencia Uchiha.

Durante el camino todos iban pensando en qué narices estuvieron haciendo aquella noche y cuando entraron en la casa del ojinegro y fueron a la sala esa pregunta se incrementó.

-¿Qué demonios?-preguntó el azabache atónito.

En la sala se podía observar a todos los ukes dormidos apoyados en la mesa excepto Naruto que estaba tumbado de lado en el sofá. Todos estaban sin camisetas y había una gran montaña de botellas vacías de alcohol.

-Parece que se divirtieron mucho mientras no estábamos.-comentó algo molesto Neji.

-Pues a mí me gustaría saber todo lo que pasó exactamente.-dijo con un notorio enfado en la voz Itachi.

Todos estaban de acuerdo así que despertaron a los ukes sin mucha delicadeza.

Itachi le tapó la nariz al rubio mayor y cuando este notó que no podía respirar se despertó viendo unos profundos ojos negros mirarle fijamente, cosa que le causó un gran escalofrío.

Neji le dio una patada a Lee y este al caer al suelo y darse en la cabeza se despertó de golpe.

-¡Qué demon...!- no terminó de gritar ya que al ver la cara de enfado de su koi se asustó y el resto de palabras no salieron de su boca.

Shino utilizó sus insectos para hacer que rodearan al castaño por completo y este al sentir cosas encima suyo despertó soltando un gran grito al darse cuenta de lo que era.

-¡Waaaaaahhhh!-gritó mientras saltaba del suelo y casi llegaba al techo del susto. Y al ver a su novio allí el miedo le invadió.

Sai por su parte simplemente hizo lo que hacía siempre para despertarle. Se le tiró encima. El pelirrojo al notar el peso extra encima suyo se fue despertando.

-Buenos días Gaa-chan.-le susurró el moreno al chico y este enseguida se despertó por completo.

-¡SAI!-gritó por la sorpresa mientras le apartaba. En ese momento notó que tenía una sonrisa bastante molesta en el rostro y recordando dónde estaban no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo.

Por otra parte, Sasuke no fue tan brusco con su rubio ya que sabía que el que allí estuvieran todas esas personas no fue cosa suya ya que vio el bol de ramen que había en la mesa y que, seguramente, utilizaron para que accediera. Aunque aún así ya se encargaría de que su adicción al ramen disminuyera. Él simplemente movió un poco al rubio por el hombro y al ver que no reaccionaba lo movió un poco más fuerte por la cadera pero el rubio abrió los ojos de golpe y saltando del sofá gritó.

-¡ITAEEEEE!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos los semes le miraron asustados y confundidos ya que habían visto que el azabache no le había hecho nada para que gritara de esa manera, mientras que los ukes palidecieron al recordar que esa noche...

-Naru-chan...¿estás bien?- le preguntó Itachi al ver la cara de dolor que había puesto el pobre rubio, el cual no respondió.

-¿Naruto?- le preguntó el azabache mientras miraba la adorable cara de su niño. Tenía los ojos húmedos con algunas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, las mejillas ligeramente hinchadas haciendo un pequeño mohín mientras negaba con la cabeza, dando a entender que no estaba bien.

El azabache se sentó en el sofá junto al menor y notó algo que este tenía en la espalda baja y que le hizo encarnar una ceja.

-Naruto...¿qué tienes en la espalda?- le preguntó haciendo que todos los ukes palidecieran aún más entrando en pánico, al igual que el rubio que no sabía qué decir. Todos los semes se miraron confundidos.

-¿A-a...a qué...te refieres dattebayo?- preguntó este haciéndose el que no sabía.

-No te hagas el tonto. Gírate.-dijo el mayor al notar lo que intentaba hacer su novio.

El rubio intentó negarse pero la mirada inquisidora de su koibito se lo impidió y soltando un leve suspiro se giró para que el azabache viera el tatuaje que se hizo la noche anterior.

El ojinegro no puedo evitar mirar incrédulo a su novio al darse cuenta de lo que era.

Los ukes aprovecharon para coger de la mano a sus respectivos semes y salir lo más rápido posible de allí. No querían ver la reacción que tendría el Uchiha menor al enterarse de la noche que pasaron.

Por otra parte todavía en la residencia Uchiha el azabache miraba atónito al rubio sin saber que decir y el rubio no podía articular palabra alguna por la vergüenza.

El rubio tenía tatuado en la zona baja de la espalda un gato y un zorro de espaldas y con las colas entrelazadas, dentro del gato había la inicial del azabache y en el zorro la del rubio y en las colas una x. Un poco debajo había escrito un **"** **4EVER** **"** con las letras en naranja y el fondo azul marino. Todo el conjunto era: **"** _ **SxN**_ **4EVER** **"**.

El rubio solo podía estar sonrojado a más no poder y el azabache no sabía qué decir.

-¿Cómo, cuando y por qué?- preguntó el ojinoche por fin, después de un gran silencio.

-Etto...bueno verás...-comenzó a tartamudear el rubio. No sabía como empezar a explicarlo y encima la mirada del otro clavada en su espalda no ayudaba.

El azabache al no recibir un respuesta giró al menor para que le mirara a la cara.

-¿Y bien?- volvió a preguntar. El ojiazul solo suspiró y, por miedo a que el ojinoche hiciera algo drástico si no se lo contaba, empezó a explicar los sucesos de la noche anterior.

El mayor se dedicaba a escuchar atentamente el relato de su novio y no pudo evitar imaginarse a Kiba con el disfraz de su zorrito y reírse levemente, y finalmente el rubio terminó de hablar.

-Eso es todo -ttebayo.-dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzado y esperando una reprimenda por parte del mayor.

-Bueno...está bien, no me voy a enojar.-dijo mientras le acariciaba los orbes rubios a su novio.

-¿En serio?- preguntó este mientras alzaba un poco la cabeza para mirarle con ojitos de perro o , en este caso, de zorrito. El mayor solo sonrió ante esa linda imagen y hizo algo que llevaba queriendo hacer desde que se fue a la misión. Le abrazó dulcemente intentando no tocar la zona del tatuaje.

-Te echaba de menos.-dijo con dulzura.

-Yo también a ti.-respondió el menor correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Por cierto...¿cuanto durará el dolor?- preguntó el azabache una vez se separaron.

-¿Eh? Pues... una semana más o menos. ¿Por qué?- dijo algo contrariado.

-Por que una vez ya no te duela te lo haré durante tanto tiempo que no podrás levantarte en más de un mes.-dijo mientras sonreía de lado.- Así que vete preparando zorrito.-le susurró esto último al oído, cosa que hizo que al rubio le recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Sin más el mayor se levantó y se puso a recoger todo el desorden que habían causado los amigos de su novio mientras que este se lamentaba internamente, ya que si su novio solía ser muy activo en la cama después de un par de días estando fuera de misión, el tener que esperar una semana más, definitivamente haría que su lindo trasero sufriera las consecuencias.

Y no es el único ya que todos los ukes no pudieron levantarse de la cama durante bastante tiempo.

Aunque algunos consiguieron lo que querían como Lee, que consiguió que Neji fuera más atento con el, claro está que era por que el pelinegro no se podía mover de la cama; o Kiba, que había conseguido que su tranquilo novio ya no lo fuese tanto, se arrepentía de haber dicho que quería que fuese más espontáneo.

...FIN...


End file.
